


Imagine going off on Tommy

by Joel_Motherfucking_Miller



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Game: The Last of Us Part II, The Last of Us Part II Spoilers, The Last of Us Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joel_Motherfucking_Miller/pseuds/Joel_Motherfucking_Miller
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Imagine going off on Tommy

I was sitting at the small farm table with Ellie and Dina,smiling while holding JJ. I looked up at Ellie "Joel would have loved him" i said softly while looking at the child. Ellie gave a sad smile and nodded,"so how have you been (y/n)?" Dina asked "I've been better" i said "i gotta go get dinner,are you staying?" Ellie asked getting Joel's coat on "yeah I'll stay" i said and played with JJ for a bit longer as she left. Dina walked into the kitchen and started doing the dishes. I looked up to see Tommy tying his horse to the porch. He smiled when he walked in, looking rough from the past events, Dina took JJ and i went over to hug my brother in law. He asked Dina if he could hold JJ and she gladly let him, we were all smiling and talking then Ellie came home. Tommy walked over to the table and put out a map, he started talking to Ellie about Abby and how she needed to find her, Ellie said no but Tommy kept pushing "Tommy can i talk to you outside" i said politely and we went outside "what the fuck are you doing?!"i whisper yelled st him "I'm trying to get some god damn revenge on that bitch" he crossed his arms "she is finnaly happy and has something worth living for and you are trying to tear it away" i looked at him "if anything you should be just as angry, we let her get away" he spat at me "i don't give a fuck that we let her get away, we killed everything she had is that not enough?" I asked trying not to scream "and she killed the only damn thing you had" Tommy said "don't" i said softly "she killed Joel as Ellie watched as you stood back at home waiting for him to come back" he said "Tommy" i warned "she murdered your husband in cold blood,she murdered that baby's father so tell me why should we stop" he said and pointed inside motioning to JJ "Tommy fuck off! all you ever do is fight, all you ever do is look for revenge, Joel wouldn't have wanted this, he wouldn't have wanted to watch us all go through pain and be this angry with one person, i mean fuck we've done a lot of harsh shit in our lives but that doesn't make it right,so maybe if you stopped only thinking about your god damn self for once you could see that it's over, we don't need to fight anymore we got our revenge" i yelled at him through tears "you don't understand a god damn thi-" "oh I'm the one that doesn't understand, i get that you were his brother,i get thatyou two grew up together but i wss his wife i was married to that man for 27 years, i went through so much with him, i lost the closest thing i had to a daughter and I'm not about to lose another one just because YOU feel it's necessary to go after someone who we don't need to go after, so please just go back to Jackson and don't bother this poor girl and her family, give her the life we or Joel couldn't have" tears were streaming down my face at this point and Tommy just nodded while he rode off.


End file.
